Sengoku Otome Momoiro Paradox versión caos
by yama-sama
Summary: y hideyoshi no era una simple chica común de la escuela secundaria, sino que trilharia ninjas caminos ah tres años, y ser más audaz, antes del comienzo del anime? ver


No tengo Sengoku Otome Momoiro Paradox / battle girls: time paradox ni sus personajes (gusta más tener los personajes que, he,he )

dice: hola soy goku

pensó / narración: "hola soy goku"

susurrar: ' Hola soy Goku '

llorar: **HOLA SOY GOKU!**

Acción: * enfoques goku y saluda al lector *

acción y dice: * Goku llega y saluda al lector diciendo hola ... * estoy goku ... * y luego sonríe y se va volando *

discurso y la acción: hi soy goku ... * goku dice sonriendo al lector y luego continúa * ... tener una buena lectura

obs. que quiere ser mi beta? , El español no es mi lengua materna

comenzar la historia.

CAPÍTULO 1 . UNA SEÑORA TELETRANSPORTADA PARTE 1

* El sol brillaba y la gente camina hacia su destino, entonces el metro se acercaba a la estación, y se puede escuchar la voz que narra hideyoshi *

hideyoshi :. "Desde que era pequeño, los problemas siempre parecía encontrar una manera de encontrarme tan ah tres años, comencé a practicar artes marciales ... al menos eso es lo que le dije a mis padres, yo en realidad comencé a aprender Nimpo, el camino ninja, la razón inicial y tuve miedo de que un día mi oportunidad atraerá algo muy malo, como un pervertido o un ladrón, o algo por el estilo "

* Y entonces aparece en el interior del metro lleno de gente y exprimido hideyoshi pronto oír la voz del conductor ... LAS PUERTAS LATERALES DERECHA , PRONTO SI ABRE POR FAVOR HAN ATERRIZADO LA PRECAUCIÓN, BIENVENIDOS A LA ESTACIÓN ... hideyoshi sonrisas y desvía a alguien que podría colisionar con ella, y comenzó a empujar y cortar y fuertemente que los medios de comunicación estaba en su camino a la salida, a pesar de los insultos o las quejas, como si por el contrario, otros no pedir disculpas o nota, y ella vuelve a narrar *

hideyoshi: "antes de iniciar mi formación como kunoichi (1), yo siempre estaba blogs de moda a finales de lectura y de comer, ahora puedo dormir y levantarse temprano, para no llegar tarde, con la formación aprendí a usar kunai, shuriken , sembons, makibichis (2), aprendieron acerca de los puntos de presión, el combate sin armas, kendo (3) y battojutsu (4), aprendió a crear venenos y antídotos en muchos sentidos, y aprendió a utilizar hasta incluso una pluma como arma, y técnicas contra el secuestro y anti-violación, y el arte de la seducción, y estoy aprendiendo puntos fatales del cuerpo humano y colarse en las sombras sin hacer ruido "

- Cambio de escena -

* De vez en el salón de clases, y hideyoshi está sentado en el asiento delantero, Hideyoshi era un niño pequeño, de piel clara, cabello rubio atado en dos coletas Marys y tenía adorno para el pelo por encima de la oreja recordado pandas, el color sus ojos era un vino tinto, y fantaseado como debería haber sido genial para vivir en el momento de la lucha, mientras que el profesor dio una conferencia *

Date: Oda Nobunaga nació en 1534, fue sin duda, el mayor general del período de la guerra del estado, comenzando con la unificación de owari, en 1559, sin dejar de luchar con Imagawa Yoshimoto, contra Okehazama ... Hide-san. ..?

* Date Fecha de Hideyoshi, que provocan que salir de sus trajes, y la cara Date Masamune, que la estaba enfrentando con una mirada seria y aburrida en su cara *

date: estabas soñando despierto de nuevo hide-san?

* Hideyoshi ríe tímidamente rascarse detrás de la cabeza, y la date suspira *

* Masamune Date era una mujer de unos 23 o 24 años de edad, con la piel pálida, el pelo de color azul claro, recogido en un moño, y tenía ojos de oro en un tono oscuro, tenía un tranquilo y sencillo de rostro y hideyoshi vuelto a narrar *

Hideyoshi, "pero nunca soñó que lo que iba a pasar a mí fuera posible!"

* Date usa una chaqueta azul, falda hasta las rodillas con las medias hasta las rodillas de color azul y también los zapatos más simples en negro, Hideyoshi utilizó el uniforme de la escuela común, que consistía en la falda corta hasta cerca de las rodillas el color marrón, blusa blanca con mangas larga con cuello marrón y un cable amarillo, y atar gran mariposa amarilla, sobre el pecho, largos calcetines negros hasta cerca de la rodilla y los labios llevaban un gris lápiz labial color suave *

date: ¿por qué siempre sueñas despierto, en mis clases Hide-san?

* Dice que la date estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio en su oficina tenía una armadura samurai y todo eso y baratijas temporada *

hideyoshi: No puedo dejar de sensei, sólo puedo imaginar o ver el anime en lo que podría haber sido aquellos tiempos, aventura, peleas, romances ... * dice que hacen algunas poses y con los ojos brillantes * ... ya sabes que desde que empecé mi entrenamiento en artes marciales, he estudiado ampliamente la historia, y no como si mis calificaciones fueron cayendo a causa de ella, ¿no? ^^

date: ah no toque eso!

* Dice date cuando Hideyoshi tomó una de las espadas que estaban en exhibición *

hideyoshi: siendo malos, date-sensei, ¿sabes cómo estoy interesado en ese tipo de cosas! Hunf

* Dice pucheros hideyoshi, suave *

Date: no soy, e incluso si usted sabe cómo usar espadas, si algo sucede que voy a tener la culpa, para que usted deja la captura

* Hideyoshi se vuelve y se acerca a la mesa date con una sonrisa en su rostro, mira a su cita con precaución *

hideyoshi: tienes razón sensei, pero puedo recompensará bien si dejas

* Hideyoshi dice date frente, con una sonrisa sensual en su rostro, y acariciando los labios suavemente con el dedo índice, muy sugestivamente, entonces la date responde con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro, pero con un ligero rubor sus mejillas *

date: ni siquiera pensar en tratar de atraerme, no soy ingenuo Hide-san caer en sus trucos, y luego tú eres demasiado joven para mi gusto

hideyoshi: tienes razón sensei dice ... * pucheros *..., más que usted y mi tipo sensei ... * y termina enviando un beso a la fecha, y se sienta en la espalda mesa para una fecha .. * . como siempre quieres que prestar atención en clase, ¿qué tal un sensei lecciones especiales y privadas?

* Hideyoshi dice con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, pero con un brillo de lujo y diversión en sus ojos, la fecha se ruboriza un poco, suspira y luego habla *

date: Hide-san y bueno para participar en estudios y tienen múltiples intereses, no estar causando más gente, porque un día puede volverse en contra de usted, y disfrutar de sus fines de semana y jugar bien, porque después no tendrá mucho estos oportunidades

* Mejillas invernadero Hideyoshi y luego dice * ... esto no era el aspecto que yo quería sensei, pensé que se ruborizaba como un tomate, y me divierto sí, leer y escribir fanfics, y no estaba bromeando cuando dije usted era mi tipo sensei, más y por supuesto ... también me gusta el akerin y tokunyan, así que si usted no es muy celoso y no le importa compartir conmigo ... todos podemos estar juntos una familia feliz

* Fecha de rubor y tartamudear un poco, y luego recoge a sí mismo y la luz se rasca la nariz *

fecha: hai hai, lo entiendo, me siento halagado, pero no es obligatorio Hide-san ... 'hunn tal vez dentro de unos años' ... * susurra la última parte de Hideyoshi no escuchar, más que tenía un buen sentido del oído y dejó escapar una sonrisa oscura suave y rió *

hideyoshi: propio sensei, lo hará desde el corazón de su hermosa, suave y esponjosa y Lolita hun estudiante?

* Hideyoshi pregunta con falsas lágrimas en los ojos, y la date tiene un ataque de tos, y gracias que no bebía nada de momento *

fecha: si ... * tos, tos * ... lo haré, ahora con piel de san licencia, tengo algunos asuntos que atender hoy, ahora ir a casa y ... estudio, el tren o el juego, lo que viene en baldosas ... como dije, tengo algo que hacer hoy, por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo

hideyoshi: ehh ... * habla pucheros y con los brazos cruzados * ... esto es tan frío de usted sensei, siento que voy a romper mi corazón

* Fecha rió un poco y luego dice * ... que siempre hace todo lo posible Hide-san, debería relajarse un poco, así como a que, es suficiente para superar y seguir adelante ... "más si quieres probar en algunos años no me importa "

– sengoku -

* Hideyoshi estaba en los zapatos, para salir de la escuela secundaria y habla en un tono melancólico *

hideyoshi: hunn..nyah ... akerin, ¿qué debo hacer?

akerin: ¿qué hacer? ... Talveis relajarse un poco y dejar de coquetear con nosotros o con el sensei, Hunf

* Akerin era una chica alta con corto de color rosa el pelo oscuro, ojos de color violeta y piel pálida, suave, vestido con el mismo uniforme que hideyoshi *

hideyoshi: más para usted y el sensei, ¿no puedes ver que los amo? nyah

* Dice hideyoshi abrazando akerin atrás y dar un mordisco luz y lamer su cuello, haciéndola temblar y saltar lejos de ella *

akerin: quiere detenerlo? , No es divertido y si alguien nos ve, comenzará a difundir las ideas y rumores erróneos acerca de nosotros, y usted ... * puntos para tokunyan * ... dice algo, y hacer que detenerlo.

* Tokunyan era uno o dos centímetros más alto que Hideyoshi, con la piel también clara y pelo de color rosa claro, siempre van hasta los hombros, y los ojos de color rosa, tokunyan rió un poco subrepticiamente *

tokunyan: No me importa y divertido, lo ven causando o sensei y tal ... ble Acepto la siguiente llamada a ir a su casa ... * dice con un brillo ligeramente peligroso en sus ojos * ... hu, hu, hu

* Hideyoshi sonríe, incluso notar el brillo en sus ojos, y abraza tokunyan y la besa en la mejilla, diciendo: *

hideyoshi: akerin ver por qué usted y el sensei, no puede ser tan honesto como el tokunyan? Que tal el sábado?

akerin: Ni siquiera voy a hacer comentarios al respecto, usted apodado hideyoshi porque Hideyoshino y el nombre simple y te gusta de la época de las guerras antiguas que implican ninjas y samurais, pero ahora a pensar Dubs sobre algo, bunny-girl debido a su comportamiento

* Hideyoshi se convierte en akerin con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y dice *

hideyoshi: nyah me gusta, y lo que piensa hacer con su pequeña, gracioso y amoroso, conejita heinn akerin-dono (5)?

akerin: Urusai (6), ero-baka (7), no puede tomar una provocación como una persona normal no lo hace?

hideyoshi: mouu, pero ¿dónde estaría la diversión en eso akerin? Y además más si se trata de un apodo que tales Hidekichi, como en tokugawa Hidekichi?

tokunyan: ... Hidekichi ... en fin un día te estarás en un gran problema, debido a esto su inclinación por provocar al otro, ah y si no me presento en sábado, me parece que el domingo, Hide-chan bien. .. * tokunyan dice con una sonrisa un poco oscuro y un brillo en los ojos *

* 3 y decir adiós, y hideyoshi pueden ver al caminar akerin y tokunyan, se balanceaban en el culo propósito provocativamente para ella *

hideyoshi: nyah, si tengo que el sensei también hizo, nyah

- Cambio de escena -

* Y hideyoshi're caminando, pensando en lo que tiene que entrenar, o cómo sería el próximo sábado ... cuando oyó un hombre que pasaba cerca de ella dice en voz alta, tonto *

hombre: oré a Dios, y consiguió un Riichi-BR! , Kami-sama respondió a mis oraciones!

* Hideyoshi miró el plato, junto al templo, y luego miró a la escalera, y decidió subirlos a rezar a un dios *

hideyoshi: hunn ... son muy largas estas escaleras, más y un buen ejercicio, lo malo y son muy oscuro y aterrador y empinadas, tal vez haber usado este lugar como un conjunto de película de terror? , No, yo sé Apuesto a que has visto todas las películas de terror actuales aún ...

* Y entonces ella viene al templo y ve que no hay nadie, ni siquiera los sacerdotes o Mikos guardando el sitio *

hideyoshi: ok, y un poco de miedo por sí sola, sólo voy a orar y tal vez comprar un amuleto de buena suerte ... hunn? omikuji (8), ¿por qué no? ... Hunn ... yo no mejor, prefiero confiar en un dios, que probar mi suerte

* Y pronto hideyoshi ve un pequeño amuleto en forma de una botella de sake antiguo / tradicional (9), y toma un paquete que contenía un *

hideyoshi: esto es perfecto! tan lindo él, él ... y tal vez como fecha-sensei, puede pensar que estoy luchando más en sus clases ... * y cuelga en la célula, y desempeña un total de 400 yenes en la caja de ofrendas * ... ah, no han orado sin embargo, je, ¿qué debo hacer? Sólo tengo ¥ 1 me más ... entonces me voy a casa y traer un poco de mis ahorros ... y muy poco más que no lo es? ... * Pregunta con un tono de disculpa llorosa y comienza a orar en voz alta * ... Acabo de recibir esto ahora, pero voy a pagar el resto cuando me ascendieron y ... * y pronto los escapes de divisas sus manos y comienza a rodar en dirección a la puerta de un edificio de madera que estaba justo detrás de detrás de la caja de la oración y hideyoshi estaba hablando detrás de ella *

hideyoshi: oh no, si alguien ninjas dojo sé que voy a ser una vergüenza, todo el dojo se reirá y punto en mí ii

* Y luego un resplandor azulado que viene de la puerta le llama la atención * ... ¿qué debe ser esto? Entonces tomo el dinero ...* Dice curioso y buscará por la ventana de listones que tenía la puerta de madera, y ve a una mujer con el pelo largo de color azul claro, sentado de espaldas a la puerta, murmurando algo y un pentagrama azul, se forma a su alrededor, y comienza el pentagrama flotando alrededor de la misteriosa mujer, que era un hermoso espectáculo y murmura hideyoshi * ... 'Sugoi' ... * y distraído por el espectáculo ni siquiera notar su bolso y luego deslizando los golpes de bolsa en la puerta haciendo un sonido fuerte, y la misteriosa mujer se ve de nuevo a hideyoshi las pocas medidas para poner preguntándose *. .. qué? ... Y pisado una bola de canicas de metal y la caída en la caja de la oración, tratando de aferrarse a algo , celebrada en cuerda de la campana de oración y cayó él con los ojos muy abiertos jugar a traer aún más desequilibrada comienza a caer hacia atrás agitando sus gritos brazos ... * **WA, WA, WA** ... * acaba de entrar en la habitación ¿Dónde estaba la esposa de forma cómica, haciendo que la mujer vaya a levantarse y abrazarla para no caer, y entonces la mujer mira y dice trae *... Shimata (10) ... * hideyoshi no puede ver la reacción de su cara es de magia explotó en un espectáculo de luz azul como un rayo fuerte, dejando como única Vestigo que los dos eran para él, el mármol, la campana y caja erecciones roto y la moneda de un yen, cayendo al suelo *

§§ lugar desconocido, la noche §§

* Hideyoshi se despierta y ve lo bueno y el cielo estrellado se abrió, y las copas de los árboles *

* Hideyoshi se despierta y ve lo bueno y el cielo estrellado se abrió, y las copas de los árboles *

hideyoshi: son? Arere? que pasó? y donde estoy? no de ver un hermoso cielo como en la ciudad, así, a causa de la contaminación ... que parece un bosque, cómo llegué aquí? Yo estaba en un templo y luego ... hun, Hunf ... fuego?

* Dice y se ve a la derecha y ver a un pueblo en llamas *

hideyoshi: oh mi ... cálmate, asegúrese de tener a alguien así, y obtener algunas respuestas, y llama a la policía fuego no va a funcionar, este lugar y bien dentro del bosque, hasta que lleguen los bomberos, todo se ha convertido en cenizas

* Y corre hacia el pueblo y ver el pequeño pueblo completamente envuelto en un mar de llamas, y ve a una persona que ayuda a otra que estaba caida *

Hideyoshi ", y tan bien, te ayudaré a ella y obtener algunas respuestas a cambio"

hideyoshi: discúlpeme ... * dice que se acerca a la persona que estaba de espaldas a ella * ... ¿estás bien? , Que pasó?

* La persona se vuelve hacia ella, y los ojos hideyoshi ampliar, con la imagen de esa persona hacia su amigo akerin *

hideyoshi: akerin! Oh haberte confundido con otra persona sobre lo que pasó aquí?

* La mujer tenía el pelo corto de color rosa oscuro, ojos de color violeta, llevaba el mismo tipo de gafas, y llevaba una especie de blusa corta abierta que no cubría los pechos grandes, mangas largas y un símbolo amarillo en ellos, que cubría la mitad inferior de sus pechos era una mezcla entre el sujetador y la armadura, llevaba una especie de camisa de chapa, más hecha de un material suave que iba desde los codos hasta que los dedos, llevaba una especie de hombreras que protegía la parte superior de los brazos y los hombros , una falda púrpura y abrir las rodillas lo haría, sandalias tradicionales con lo que parecía calcetines o ir dedos de blindaje a la rodilla, entonces la falsa akerin empuja hideyoshi y está de guardia, tomando 3 kunai en cada mano y dice * .. . villanos ... * y piensa hideyoshi *

hideyoshi: "ninjas ? más si de alguna manera se fue atrás en el tiempo, ya que creo ... no había muchas mujeres guerreras, y si está presente, no fueron recordados o mencionados en la historia, entonces, ¿quién sería?"

* Y se levanta y toma algunas sembons de su bolso, que tenía un brillo ligeramente púrpura, y está en preparación, entonces, hay una gran cantidad de bandidos armados desde azadas, cuchillos, horcas, hachas, y la reparación y hideyoshi podría decir que son todas las mujeres *

hideyoshi: "¿Qué está pasando aquí para decir que no tenía grupo de mujeres en el período de guerras feudales, será que yo no iba atrás en el tiempo, o alguna otra cosa ?"

falsa akerin: ustedes que atacó este pueblo eran?

* El matón se rió con gravedad, y el falso akerin y hideyoshi, dio un paso hacia atrás y lanzó algunos sembons hideyoshi golpean unos bandidos, luego un cobertizo explota y aparece una figura caminando a través de las llamas, y luego corta llamas con su larga espada bastarda que tenían el kanji para el logro escrito en él, para revelar a una mujer con el pelo rojo largo hasta los tobillos, ojos de oro dos marcas o tatuajes tribales en cada una de sus mejillas, que llevaba lo que parecía ser una fusión de una armadura bikini y corsé en color negro metálico, por alguna razón el "sujetador sólo cubría la mitad inferior de los senos, y llevaba lo que parecía una fusión de botas y armadura de tacón alto, y llevaba unos vampiros o villanos de cobertura 'cliché', en negro en el exterior y en el interior de color rojo, y pronto ella levanta su espada y dice, con una sonrisa salvaje en su cara *

? : Shinjono taiken (11)!

* Y golpea con su espada en el suelo lanzando una fuerte ráfaga de llamas y electricidad violeta que rodean la bola de fuego, hideyoshi mira admirado y con los ojos abiertos, como la técnica consume todo enemigo y piensa *

hideyoshi: "el infierno, tirar mi teoría de viajes en el tiempo para el buque y aprobar la gestión, me parece ser el mismo en un anime o rpg"

* Y pronto la misteriosa pelirroja relajarse, y el falso akerin sube a ella y diciendo arrodillado *

falsa akerin : Oyakata-sama (12)!

pelirroja: hunn ..?

* La pelirroja preguntó dirigiéndose a la falsa akerin, y pronto los dos vistazo a Hideyoshi, que seguía perdido en sus fantasías y sueños, sus ojos brillando, entonces la pelirroja seguido por falsa acercarse akerin ella y la pelirroja con una mirada seria y miedo y hablar *

pelirroja: oe (13) ... * y hideyoshi vuelve hacia ella y pide a la pelirroja con la misma mirada y pregunta seria * ... ¿quién eres?

* Hideyoshi comienza a sudar y trata de responder a pensar *

hideyoshi "de drogas, por el aspecto de que me intimida tanto?" ... y-yo? ... Soy ... eh ... "droga para recomponer chica" ... bueno, Hideyoshino ... quiero decir ... yo ... "droga como esta mujer puede ser tan intimidante?" ... yo soy ...!

* Dice con una cara medio llorando y, luego sonríe una sonrisa de zorro, una sonrisa para aliviar la tensión de sí misma y dice sonriendo *

hideyoshi: gallina, todo el mundo me llama hideyoshi!

pelirroja: Hun? ... Hideyoshi-kun? ... Y un buen nombre

* Dice con una sonrisa agradable en su cara *

CONTINUARÁ ...

PRÓXIMO EPISODIO ...UNA SEÑORA TELEPORTADA PARTE 2.

notas:

1 = kunoichi = ninjas mujer

2 = kunai, shuriken, y sembons makibichis = cuchillos ninja, estrellas ninja, agujas Ninja , ninjas uñas

3 = kendo (剣 道, kendo, "camino de la espada" es un moderno japonés lucha arte marcial utilizando espadas, basado en la espada samurai tradicional

4 = Battojutsu (japonés: 抜 刀 術, Batto-jutsu) es una disciplina de las artes marciales japonesas que se ocupa del estudio y la práctica de desenvainar la espada katana con el objetivo de ejecutar un corte.1 Mientras que el caso en mor de las veces, sinonimia con iaijutsu, este último quiere parecen tener espectro más amplio, por lo que no sólo ha ejecutado el corte directo. El arte battojutsu, además, estar conectado a partido más real.

5 dono / tono = Tono (殿?), Propietario pronunciada cuando está conectado a un nombre, que significa "señor" o "maestro". Son valores que ya no se utilizan hoy en día, a pesar de que a veces se utilizan de alguna correspondencia comercial. También se puede ver escrito en los diplomas, premios y la correspondencia en la ceremonia del té. Dono y Tono son más comunes en el anime y / o manga, especialmente las que se derivan en la antigüedad y que podría presentar la solicitud del significado (que muestran un profundo respeto por un "maestro" o "señor") o igual (cuando una persona importante se dirige, con gran respeto, y el otro el mismo estado, con lo que el partido en relación con el altavoz).

6 = Urusai cerradas, ser tranquila, ...

7 ero-baka = idiota pervertido (a)

8 = omikuji son fortunas aleatorios escritos en tiras de papel en los santuarios sintoístas, budistas y taoísta en Japón

9 esas botellas de sake, que tiene una forma de maní

10 Shimata = droga / mierda

11 shinjono taiken = hoja salvaje!

12 Oyakata-sama = Maestra / Maestro

13 oe = ¡eh


End file.
